Gungear Types
'Standard Gungear' the standard type of Gungear issued to troops in Gard and other organizations. They serve as backup or footmen in time of war. 'Assult Unit' Standard Issued Assult unit Gungear. All around performance. Option to use a Shield. Great Footmen. 'Commando Unit' Commando Unit Gungears are considered the quick and deadly. Their lack of Armor can make them a weak target against Melee attacks but usually can withstand one attack. The shield issued to the Commando Units are stable enough to take on some bullets. It's advised to flank enemies when using a Commando Unit. 'Sniper Unit' Sniper Units are Gungears who excel in picking off weak enemies from afar as well as provide suport for their allies. Though they do not see much frontal assult, they are equipped with an SMG and Knife to help fend off suprise attackers. Their snipers are capable of using a variety of shots, from EMP to Corrosive. Snipers are more deadly if there is no cover around to hide from them. 'Heavy Weapon Unit' Heavy Weapons are just as the name suggest. They carry large weapons and have high amount of Armor. However, they are unable to use a shield in defense. They are also slow. It's best to pair a Heavy Weapon Unit Gungear with a Drone. 'Conductor Unit' Conductor Unit Gungears are accompanied by Drones. Usually Three but can command a maximum of Five at a time. Each Drone has their own type and are summoned on the Conductor's command. Provided he/she has Resources left. Gun Drone is an all around Drone with a rapid fire barrel. The EMP is capable of disabling machines and finding stealth units. The Scout is lightning fast and capable of taking still photos while using single shot weapons to get away. The Rocket is the hardest hitting Drone but costs a lot of resources. Useful if not Heavy Weapon Unit is around. The Medic is the weakest drone but the most useful. Able to mend broken Gungear armor and heal carbom based lifeforms of major wounds, many consider the Conductor Unit a support type. 'Brawler Unit' Brawler Unit Gungears are a more advance type of Gungear dependant mostly on fighting style and the pilot. Their Accuracy and Strength comes from the pilot more so than the gun however their light weight and speed makes it easier to move and dodge attacks. The right pilot can turn a brawler unit into a lightning fast blitzing assult unit. They do not use guns but are able to launch a focused blast of energy with their fighting styles. From a small beam to balls. 'Mech-Mag Unit' The Mech-Mag Unit is outfitted with specially designed armor which project Two E-tech elements. From firing a bolt of energy to creating a shield, even able to increase fire rate on some weapons or help reinforce allies. The Mech-Mag Unit of Gungear is a Mix of Support and Offense. More information will be added once we understand more of this type of armor. 'Special Units' Special Unit Gungears are Custom Made for the pilot and fit to their body build. Special Units also carry their own weapons and altered stats based on their test runs in the Training Hall. Special Units are only issued to High Ranked members of Gard. 'OmegaV' Travis Makar's Special Gungear. OmegaV has the ability to copy a weapon from the Armory, but can not reload nor add more bullets. Once it is depleted, it has to recharge for a long while before it can be used. However, OmegaV is able to use an unlimited amount of ammo with the standard Rifle for Assult Units. Using "Unlock the Armory" will exaust all avalible weapons that OmegaV has learned. A last effort ability and used only for when the situation calls for it. 'OmegaV: Lotus Adaptor' The Addon chip for OmegaV to convert into Sunflower Lotus with a copy of Alice's weapons and enhanced fighting in close quarters, most of which cannot be achieved by OmegaV's normal setup. Though the mode has a limited use, the Lotus Adaptor can change the tide of battle easily. 'OmegaV: Flare Buster Mode' One of Four E-Tech Modes OmegaV can turn into. With Flame, it's strength excells to ludicrous levels but has very low accuracy, able to miss and hit allies by mistake. The Twin Brazer Cannons fire concentrated balls of Flame at high velocity. Upon impact it blows up and can leave others affected in the area with serious burns. 'OmegaV: Cryoizer Mode' One of Four E-Tech Modes OmegaV can turn into. With Cryo, The armor is reduced to focus heavily on conjuring projectiles and range knives of ice to slay it's foes. The Cryo-Cutters are capable of parrying any weapon but are too dull to use as conventional cutting tools. 'Alteria' Roxine Serra's Gungear. Alteria is a mix of the Commando and Assult unit, providing fast movements and heavy fire from afar. Unlike the others, the Alteria is able to reflect plasma and beam attacks off. The Flame E-tech burns within the leader's Gungear and with it her speed and strength is boosted tremendously. 'Lombardi' Roland Darion's Gungear. A heavily modified Sniper Unit where the Rifle is capable of firing multiple rounds unscoped. In his Cryo mode, the Lombardi armor is known to fire penetrating shots and better defense against attacks. 'Golliathin' Zalgenis's Gungear. The modified Heavy Weapon uses a Shield to further increase defenses. Equipped with a Megaton Mace, the weapon is capable of breaking down walls without much fuss, but for some reason, Zalgenis uses the butt of his Minigun more than the mace. The Golliathin is also attuned to the Gaian E-tech which boosts it's overall protection and strength. 'Kaitana' Milly Emile's Gungear. Using a cloaking device and quick movements, Kaitana is the first of Assassin Units soon to come. She can use knives to deal deadly strikes from the shadows, or use her Katana blade to assult head on. Though her attacks do far more from the shadows, it is said her skills with the sword is incredible. Able to cut down anything. If her targets are far from her, she then can throw disposable knives with deadly accuracy. With the Force Element inside this Gungear, her speed can be undetected and her evasion is even faster than normal. Making her harder to hit. 'Lotus Sunflower' Alice Makar's Gungear. It has been said that the Lotus Sunflower was equipped with a powerful blade able to cut through missiles and deflect bullets with ease. It was sharp to the point of cutting into thick steel and metal without issue. Her other weapon was the Mirv Launcher. A rocket launcher with five barrles that launched missiles which split into four smaller missiles. Totalling twenty rockets. Since the death of Alice Makar, it is not known what happened to the Lotus Sunflower Gungear. Rumor has it that Black Rose took it and modified it, however the Gungear Black Rose uses is able to copy weapons which the Lotus Sunflower could not. Titancraft Armor Titancraft Gungear armor is classified as the most ancient and powerful armor known to the Hitolans and other elder races in the galaxy. Said to of been crafted by the Titans of the universe, The Titancrafts are all but rumors. Amun-Rah's Blessing A Gungear said to take in the powers of Amun-Rah. The armor adorned in pure gold and yellow. Little is known about it's powers and rumors speculate the Emperor's armor in the Hitolan Empire is a copy of the legendary Gungear. Ametaerasu's Cry A Gungear with a white and red color scheme, garbed in robes and assisted by one large drone that resembles a disc. Tonatiuh's Wrath A tribal styled Gungear with a strength far too strong to record. Said to of been used to create the suns in the galaxy but no official documents exist beyond simple paintings on Bastet's moon. Sunna's Protection Herald to be a Gungear of indestructable material, this armor is said to be accompanied by a chariot as a means of transportation in the void of space. No source confirms this. Garuda's Grace A Gungear with incredible speed and said to also double as a means of transporting other people on it's back. Not much is known in abilities other than it resembles a bird. The Twin's Sacrifice "Two Lovers, separated by war and destruction Call upon the powers of the cosmos For only the Ascended shall save all." These words accompanied with the odd depiction of two people fusing together sheds more confusion as to what this Titancraft Gungear is.